Dirty Little Secret's
by Luvmusic
Summary: Everyone's Dirty Little Secrets are revealed, and as they reveal they get caught up with one-another. Can the whole gang really pull together the meaning of friendship when high school throws them curveballs?
1. Prologue

Hey there everyone it's L.M once again (:

I've recently been watching Hey Arnold ALOT!

It was my favorite show as a kid and now I decided to do a fanfic for it(:

If you listen to Dirty Little Secrets by all american rejects it really brings out the mood(x

The first chapter is just an introduction to everyone's secret, and a quick songfic, the real story starts next chapter.

ALSO! This is my FIRST actual story and not a songfic/oneshot

So here we go(:

Note: In this story the Jungle movie DID happen(: and Arnold's parents are now happily living with him in the boarding house.

R&R(:

* * *

**_Let me know that I've done wrong_**

**_When I've known this all along_**

**_I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you_**

Arnold's Secret: I can't hide it anymore, I hide it everyday and I can't keep it up. Believe it or not, I am in love with Helga. That's right, the one and only Helga G. Pataki. I've always cared about her, but ever since she helped me find my parents in San Lorenzo I've been thinking of her differently. All I do is avoid her now. I know Helga likes me back, but I'm afraid to tell her. I can't ruin our friendship, it's too precious.

Helga's Secret: It's too obvious, I'm in love with Arnold P. Shortman. Ever since San Lorenzo he's been acting weird lately, even avoiding me. I love him, but I can't tell him.

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away_**

**_Find out games you Don't wanna play_**

**_You are, the only one that needs to know_**

Gerald's Secret: Everyone think's I'm the ultimate sport's star, but I'm not. I'm a fake, and I have a friend who helps me fake it all. His name is steriods. I, Gerald Johanssen, star of the football/basketball and track team take steriods.

Phoebe's Secret: Everyone knows me for my brains, not my looks. Every girl has matured and her looks have fit in, but not me. I wanna be pretty like all of them, so I puke. I puke until my body's perfect. I'm anorexic.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

Rhonda's Secret: I love Stinky Peterson, I love him with all my heart. But it'll never work. My parent's don't approve of him, they tell me everyday, "He's an uneducated simpleton,". But that won't make me change my mind, I'm in love with him and I wish he knew.

Stinky's Secret: The real reason I left Arkansas? No one really knows except me and my family. My name's Stinky and I was the leader of a gang.

**_Who has to know_**

**_When we live such fragile lives_**

**_It's the best way we survive_**

**_I go around a time or two_**

**_Just to waste my time with you_**

Sid's Secret: I love money, who doesn't? So to get extra money I do the unthinkable. I deal drugs and alocohol, but I can't stop, I'm addicted to it.

Nadine's Secret: I have a sweet, and loving boyfriend named Lorenzo, but I don't love him. I'm in love with his best friend Sid.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

**_My dirty little secret_**

Harold's Secret: I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I'm actually a genius, but I act dumb to stay behind. Why ? Because I'm scared of growing up, and I want to try and stay a kid as long as I can.

Eugene's Secret: I'm with Sheena, but lately I've been questioning my sexuality. I can't tell if I'm gay or straight.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**

Lila's Secret: Some people are addicted to drugs, but I'm addicted to alcohol. I love to drink. But I hate doing it by myself, so I discreetly try and get other people to do it with me.

Iggy's Secret: I raped Rhonda when she was drunk and she doesn't know or remember a thing.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**

Curly's Secret: I still wet my bed.

_**Who has to know?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well there it is(:

Now the story is gonna be about how everyone's secret get's revealed and/or invovled with one-another in high school.

I hope people review and enjoy it(:

-LuvMusic3


	2. The Great What Is? Project

Hey, here it is the first chapter of DSL(:

* * *

**_"Got a secret, _****_Can you keep it? _****_Swear this one you'll save, _****_Better lock it, in your pocket, _****_Taking this one to the grave" -_**The Pierces

* * *

**May, Senior Year**:

Why was life so complicated ? How come every time Helga G. Pataki went up 2 steps she got knocked down 4 ?

Helga was sitting on her room floor crying, gently rocking herself back and forth. Everything was so wrong. Her boyfriend's best friend was in a coma, her best friend was sent away, and the long-time group of friends were broken, no one could trust anyone anymore. All Helga could do was talk to herself and fall into her thoughts.

"We were all so close..." Helga muttered.

She cried harder as the sentance left her mouth. She wished she could go back and change time, change everything from happening. But, she knew she couldn't, Helga did know one thing though.

Secret's were a bitch.

* * *

**September, Junior Year**:

It was the second week of junior year and Arnold already had 11 pages of homework. Arnold sighed as he slid on a lunch table and sat down. It wasn't just any lunch table, it was _their_ lunch table. Who was _"their"_ you might be wondering? As Arnold put it "_their"_ was the whole PS 118 gang, himself, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Stinky, Harold, Sid, Nadine, and even Curly and Eugene. After 4th grade they all ended up in the same 5th and 6th grade class, and they all grew up pretty close (with maybe the exception of Eugene and Curly, they were just kind of there).

High school was a big wake-up call, but they all seemed to make it through together. Arnold quietly unpacked his lunch and waited for his friends to arrive. Since high school started Arnold was one of the top in his class and a very well-liked student. When he started as a freshman, seniors went to him for advice and help. Now as a junior Arnold was still a very popular and loved student, even getting into clubs and being on the football team.

"Hey there Shortman," Gerald said as he walked up and took a seat next to Arnold, with Phoebe around his arm of course.

Gerald instantly got into sports and became captain of every team. He was the star quarter back on the football team and was already being eligible for sports scholarships. Phoebe was pretty much still the same, grew maybe another 5 inches since 4th grade. She was still super smart, thus being her classes valedvictorian, but another thing that stayed the same was her and Gerald's strong relationship.

Arnold smiled, "Hey there Gerald, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they should be coming soon, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Helga are in the lunch line. Everyone else is at their locker." Gerald replied, hold Phoebe even tighter.

Three figures walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hey! Shortman, Gerald, Phoebe!" Curly greeted them with a smile, Curly was still the same, crazy and scary, except he wasn't obsessed over Rhonda anymore.

"Ugh Nadine! Can you please wipe the table before I take my food out!" Rhonda was having another hissy-fit.

"Yes Rhonda," Nadine gently wiped the table obeying Rhonda's wish. Rhonda and Nadine were still best friends. Rhonda was still the dramatic, fashionista she always was, but she learned to be alot nicer and grounded since 4th grade. High school was like her dream come true, Rhonda became head cheerleader and was nominated for homecoming queen last year. Nadine was very active in the school and was the student body secretary, she was becoming a more expierced entomologist.

Soon after Stinky, Helga, Harold and Eugene joined the group.

"Gee willy-kers, I sure is hungary after coach man me ran all those dang laps," Stinky said biting into his sandwhich. Stinky still had that accent but changed alot. He was now the star of the basketball team and one of the P.E teacher's favorite, he was still the class ladies' man though.

"Guys, where Sid?" Eugene asked, Eugene was still very accident prone, but was very much into the drama club now.

Suddenly Sid ran into the cafeteria pale and panting.

"Guys! Guess what I heard when I passed by Principal Wartz office!" Yes, Principal Wartz got promoted to high school principal.

"What is it Jumbo Nose?" Helga replied while looking bored and uninterested. Helga actually was having a great time in high school, she found a way to take out her anger in sports, which lead her to be captain of the softball team. Also, as she got older she was starting to look more like Olga.

"There's a new english teacher!"

English was the only class the whole group had together, it was next period. It was nice that they all had an actual class together, even though their fourth period english class is notorious for being one of the worst (and baddest) classes in the whole school. Everyone (with the exception of Phoebe and Arnold) usually goofed off and passed with an "easy A", since their science teacher was decades old and just counting down the few days left until retirement.

Helga was still bored, "...and?"

"AND! I heard he was fired from his last job for keeping his WHOLE second period 3 hours after school, then he made them do push-ups, JUST because a kid threw a paper airplane. Plus, I heard him tell Principal Wartz that he's gonna whip our class into straight-shape! He's bad news I tell ya, " Sid exclaimed, Sid's look has changed alot, he grew into his nose and now his stringy black hair was cut into a Justin Bieber short-do. As for his personality, well him, Stinky and Harold still were the trouble-makers.

"Man! 2 hours after school! I'd starve to death!" Harold yelled, he was still tubby, but that ended up working for him and being a big advantage for the football team.

Helga rolled her eyes, " Oh please! Those are just rumors you nuts! We got this guys, don't worry, remember when we deal with Lieutenant Major Goose? This guy can't be as bad as him,"

Suddenly, Eugene's face went pale, "WHAT IF IT IS HIM!"

And soon enough everyone started freaking out.

"3 hours after school! Man! I'll die of hungar!"

"I can't miss basketball try-outs!"

"FREE THE ANIMALS AT THE ZOO!"

Now everyone at the table was dreading the horror of going to next period, well almost everyone. Arnold just sat at watched as friends worried and screamed about the new teacher, he wasn't worried, it was just a teacher. Arnold chuckled to him-self, everyone was still the same, and everyone still had that strong friendship bond since 4th grade. It made him happy to see that despite everything and high school labels they were still best-friends.

But Arnold didn't know that it wouldn't last long...

* * *

Arnold wasn't paranoid like the rest of his friends. He calmly walked into fourth period, took his seat (next to Gerald of course) and waited with the rest of the class until his new teacher walked through the door. Once again he could hear Sid spread the rumor of this so called "monster" of a teacher, Arnold just chuckled and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the bell rang and the door opened. In walked a man, he looked like he was in his mid-30's. He wore a nice simple green dress shirt and...jeans? He looked so laid back. The new teacher immediatly went to the board and wrote his name.

"Hello class," He turned and faced the class.

_He looks familar_, Arnold thought.

The man spoke again, "My name is Mr. Simmons, and I'm your new english teacher."

_THATS IT! _Arnold thought, he looked around the room to see if anyone else in his class caught this, apparently they didn't.

"Hey Gerald..." Arnold whispered next to him.

"Wassup Arnold?" He gently whispered back.

"That's Mr. Simmons!" Arnold announced to him.

Gerald had a puzzled look on his face, "...I know ? He just said that?"

"No! I mean that's the Mr. Simmons we had as kids!"

Gerald blinked, "Nahh man, it can't be, he retired after we went to middle school remember?"

Arnold sighed, it was true. After being their 4th, 5th and even 6th grade teacher Mr. Simmons went on and got married, after that he became a subsitute teacher in the next town over. After that, Arnold never what happened to him after that.

No else seemed to notice that _this_ Mr. Simmons could be _their_ Mr. Simmons, but as class went on Arnold started to doubt his thought. This Mr. Simmons was the total opposite of the old Mr. Simmons, he talked straight for 35 minutes with no bathroom breaks, no talking, no sharpening pencils, no asking questions and the students could only take notes. He also gave 3 kids detention for chewing their gum too loud, overall, this guy was mean. Ten minutes before the bell rang Mr. Simmons announced his first assignment.

"Class! As a way to start fresh and new I want you to do a project! It's called the "What Is" project. This will be due at the end of the year, instead of doing the original cumulitive book report/english understanding project for you're junior credit, and let me explain. " Mr. Simmons said.

" I chose this project instead of the orginal project. The project will be this, you and you're partner will be given a word and you have to write a report about it. But! Here's the catch! I want you to go beyond! Look beyond the definition you read in the dictionary. I want you to observe how people act around or with the word. I want you to observe, and do expierments, write conclusions and research more about it. It's year long, and you and you're partner will both have to explain why this topic interests you and what makes the world personal to you, that's the biggest part. I know this sounds confusing but don't worry, over time I will go more into detail, but we will still learn the required curiculum. "

Everyone just sat there stunned.

Mr. Simmons looked around the room, "Any questions?"

Harold and about 4 other people raised their hands?

"Is food one of the words? 'Cus if it is I want that one!" Harold shouted.

"No questions? Good you're a smart class, now the partners and words are posted on the door," And with that Mr. Simmons dismissed the class when the bell rung.

The group quickly huddled around the small piece of paper and read the list.

_Gerald and Phoebe - Perfection_

_Stinky and Rhonda - Acceptance_

_Sid and Nadine - Money_

_Eugene and Curly - Family_

_Harold and Patty - Friendship_

_Helga and Arnold - Love_

_Sheena and Katrinka - Value _

_Park and Brainey - Loneliness_

_Cat and Robbie - Talent_

_Nigel and Rachel - Leadership_

_

* * *

_

Well there it is (: the first chapter (:

I hope you guys got the refrences I tried to sneak in at the end of the list (:

Sorry If the first chapter was kind of boring (x

The next chapter will have more excitement and more character developement (:

Review !

Love, LuvMusic


	3. Just Another California Girl

Well, Imma try and update more often now (: I must say it's a real challenge writting a story, it's way different from a one-shot.

I would like to give a shout-out to my beta reader ck3712 for helping me with the story (:

and a shout-out to Apocalypticism for reviewing and noting my "perfectance" mistake(:

**And thanks to my 3 special reviewers that have reviewed every chapter so far.**

Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2

Sorry if this isn't as exciting as the past chapters.

I just need a way to fit...well...you'll see (;

* * *

The group just stared at the list, who knew that these simple words could mean so much ?

_Gerald and Phoebe - Perfection_

_Stinky and Rhonda - Acceptance_

_Sid and Nadine - Money_

_Eugene and Curly - Family_

_Harold and Patty - Friendship_

_Helga and Arnold - Love_

Helga was day-dreaming, there it was! Her and Arnold's name, _together,_ they would be partners! What made her even more happy was that out of all the words to be chosen her and Arnold got love. Could things get any more ironic ? Helga stood there dreaming of how they could do the project together, maybe they could expierment about love with just each other? Helga immediatly shook that thought out of her head, things have been awkward lately. Arnold hasn't been the same Arnold he was, it all started ever since Helga helped him find his parents in San Lorenzo. They were still "friends" but he's been acting weird and sometimes even avoiding her. This was finally her chance to get to really talk to him again.

"Well, come-on football head, let's get to 5th period and talk about this stinkin' project," Helga said as she grabbed Arnold by his arm and they walked away, she smiled in her head since she had 5th period science with him also.

"Uh, ok Helga," Arnold said very nervously. _No! _Arnold thought, he can't be partners with Helga, not that he hates her or anything, actually, he thinks it's the opposite. Ever since San Lorenzo, he's been thinking of her differently, he's always cared about her a little more then everyone. Now he cared about her ALOT more then everyone, Arnold knew the truth deep down, he loves her. But, he can't let anyone know.

Sid just dumbly stared at the list, _money._ He froze, and he instantly went pale, _what a coincidence_ he thought. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, there was Nadine looking very bashful.

"So Sid...we're partners! Um, maybe we can go to the library tomorrow and um, well you know, talk about our word ?" Nadine knew she was blushing, she can't help it, she's been having feelings for Sid for a long time now. But, Nadine knew it could never be, she had Lorenzo, and Lorenzo treated her like a princess. He covered her with money and gifts, but superficial things didn't make Nadine happy, simple boys with alot of things in common with her (Sid) did.

Sid still stood froze, "Well...I'm really busy tomorrow, I have some things to do..." '

_"Yeah right! More like I have to sell weed" _His voice inside his head told him.

Nadine's face fell, "Oh...Okay...Well you have my number so just text me whenever you're not busy."

"Ok, will do," And he turned around on the heels of his boots and headed to class.

Nadine slowly walked away disappointed, but at least she'll get to see Lorenzo next period right ?

Stinky immediatly smiled when he saw his partner, he loved working with Rhonda! She wasn't so bad once you got really close to her.

"Gee-Willykers Rhonda! I's is pretty excited to do this with you!,"

Rhonda smiled back, "I'm pretty excited too Stinky,"

"I's just don't know what we could do for acceptance,"

"I know...my dumb parents..." Rhonda slightly mumbled under her breath.

Stinky looked confused, "What was that Rhonda? "

Realizing she said that a little to loud she changed the subject, "Oh nothing! How about ice cream after school ? I don't have cheer practice,"

"Sure Rhonda! Gee that sounds lovely, I'll even pays for ya!"

Rhonda blushed, "Oh Stinky, you're so sweet,"

"Aww gee thanks, I'll see you sixth period and we can leave together. See ya 6th!" Stinky flashed Rhonda another toothy smile and went to 5th.

Her face fell, "Rhonda...you're an idiot," She quietly mumbled and went to class.

"FRIENDSHIP! Aw maaaaaaan, I wanted food!" Harold groaned.

Patty walked next to him, "Don't worry Harold, friendship should be an easy one to do,"

"But food would have tasted better!"

Patty just rolled her eyes, "Common Harold it's time for class," And they walked away. Curly and Eugene left long ago, so it just left Gerald and Phoebe.

Phoebe carefully inspected the list, "Mhm...perfection, that kind of makes sense I guess,"

Gerald looked at her confused, "What do you mean Pheebs?"

"Well, in a way perfection fits both of us,"

Geralds heart stopped for a second, _"Oh no! Maybe she knows about the steriods..."_ he thought.

He slightly chuckled and tried to play cool, "Aha...What do you mean?"

"I mean, the best athlete, and the smartest girl in the whole school get's perfection? That's kinda funny,"

Gerald let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, what a coincidence,"

Phoebe gave him a look, "Well, I'll see you later,"

Gerald gave his girlfriend a quick hug and they went on their way.

* * *

It was cloudy, Lila Sawyer hated cloudy weather. She missed the California sun, the way it felt against her cool skin. Lila stepped out of her car and took a look at her new house, it was very nice. In 4th grade her father got a good job working in a technology company, after middle school they moved to California when he got a promotion to run one of the companies down there, while in California her father met a very nice lady named Melody. Long story short, Melody and her father got married, and now Lila's father was a very successful buisiness man. Now Lila, her father and Melody moved back up to Hillwood to re-open the orignal tech. company that closed down long ago, Lila's father made it is goal the make the old place a legacy.

Lila sighed, she loved California. She's made so many friends there, with girls that had alot of common with her. She was captain of the dance team and was on the honor roll. Now Lila would have to build a new life, or partly build it at least. She knew people in Hillwood, maybe they would recognize her and she can re-start her life in Hillwood. Lila wasn't the same good girl anymore, she discreetly did things no parent would ever approve of, but people change over time.

Lila's father came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Isn't it nice sweetie?"

She took of her sunglasses and inspected the place a little more, "It's nice." Sunglasses where now Lila's favorite object, she really has become a true Californian.

"Common, let's go inside," Mr. Sawyer started grabbing suitcases out of the car and bringing them in the house.

Melody came up to Lila and gave her a hug, "Lila sweetie, I know you're not happy about this, but don't worry, we'll go and visit California as soon as you're winter break starts,"

Lila smiled, at least that made her feel a little better. Melody was so good to her. Lila loved Melody as if she was her own birth mother.

Lila went into her new room and started unpacking, it wasn't so bad. She would be starting school tomorrow, her father already called ahead. The rest of the day went really slow, just some unpacking, then dinner, more unpacking then bed. Tomorrow Lila would start school, and she couldn't be more nervous.

* * *

The next day was a cloudy one. Everyone was at their lockers except Phoebe who was in her first period. Her first period actually was main office assitant, which had it perks. It was pretty much a free period, and the office ladies loved to bake sweets to bring in. She also always was the first one to have gossip about a new student or something. Suddenly, a tall red-head walked into the office, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a green henley. The girl went up to Phoebe and spoke.

"Hi, um, I'm new here and I'm suppose to pick up my schedule ?"

Phoebe's eyes lit up, "Oh yes! Hi! I didn't know we were getting a new student."

Phoebe turned to the filing cabinet behind her and opened it up, "What's your name?"

"Lila Sawyer,"

Phoebe froze," Lila!"

The girl had a confused look on her face, "Yeah ? That's how you say it,"

Phoebe ran up from her seat and grabbed the girl in a nice tight hug.

"Excuse me? But I don't..."

Phoebe cut her off, "Oh Lila I've missed you so much! It's me Phoebe!"

Lila smiled, "Phoebe?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah! Oh my gosh look at you! You're all tan! How was California?,"

"Good, really good, but my dad got a better job offer here so we moved back," Lila was happy she found someone she knew.

Phoebe released her and blushed, "You need you're schedule right?"

She went back to the filing cabinet and started to look through until she found a piece of paper with Lila's name in it.

"Here you go, what are you're classes ?"

"Um let's see, 1st period english-Baumer, 2nd period calculus -Talky, 3rd period photography-Hong, 4th period world studies-Brown, 5th period science- Felter and 6th period gym-Creed"

"Well, you have 3rd period with Nadine, Rhonda and Helga, you have 5th with Arnold and Helga, 6th with Rhonda and Stinky and lunch with the whole group."

Lila smiled a little, "Whole group?"

"Yeah, me, Gerald, Helga, Arnold, Rhonda, Nadine, Stinky, Sid, Harold and Eugene,"

Lila slightly chuckled, "Wow sounds amazing."

"Yeah, you can stay here until the bell rings so I can show you around. Don't worry, since you're new the teachers won't care,"

Lila sat at a near-by chair, "Ok, sounds good,"

Phoebe went back to her desk and smiled, she was glad Lila was back, now the whole group really was back together. Unfortunately Phoebe didn't know that Lila would cause the most hell in the up-coming year.


	4. Nigel

Hey there (:

Not much here except the disclaimer.

I do not own hey arnold or the characters .

I _**promise **_there will be more character development.

This will be kinda short compared to the others .

* * *

**_"I have a tale to tell, Somtimes it gets so hard to hide it well. I was not ready for the fall. Too blind to see the writting on the wall_." -**Madonna

* * *

Lila sighed as she reacher her locker. First period was half-way done and she hadn't even gone to class yet. The tour Phoebe gave her really helped, not because it helped her understand the school, but because she learned alot about her former friends. Most of them were very predictable, Arnold was a fairly popular and well liked student, Gerald was the school's sport's star. The few that surprised her were Helga and her sports and Stinky, with all the girls chasing him. Overall everyone was still the same. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared to see them all. What if they wouldn't except her back ? The one she was most scared to see was Rhonda. Lila knew Rhonda didn't remember what happened, but Lila did, and she was scared Rhonda's memory came back. Everything that happened was Lila's fault after all. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

Lila missed her old life, alot. She missed the sun, the heat, her friends, the boys, her dance team, the parties, everything! Her face fell when she saw that her sun-kissed skin was already paleing away. Phoebe said she could try out for the dance team here but it wasn't the same. She shut her locker and headed to her first period, she couldn't hide forever.

* * *

Phoebe quietly sat at her desk typing away.

_Mhm, _She thought. _Lila was acting kinda weird. _

_"_Maybe she's just nervous," She said to herself, and continued typing.

* * *

Lila slowly walked into her english class, gently closing the door behind her. The room was nice, at the front was a dry-erase board with a nice big desk at the corner of the room. On the right was array of short book-shelfs containing textbooks, dictionaries, thesauruses, and novels. At the back were filing cabinets labeled scripts and graphic novels. On the left was a big window. Overall the room was the nice, the desks were in simple rows and the room was decorted with posters, not just school posters, but posters of celebrities and jokes. She saw a small little fat man talking. A few of the students were staring at her and a few were paying attention to the man talking.

"Ugh-hem..." Lila gently coughed. The short man turned around.

"Oh! You must be the new student!" He smiled very happily. The man grabbed a piece of paper from the desk behind him.

"So I'm guessing you're Lila Sawyer ?"

She gently nodded her head, "Yes that's me,"

"Well, I'm , nice to meet you. Class say hi to Lila,"

The whole class groaned a hi which caused Lila to blush a little.

Mr. Baumer started talking again, "Well, we're just reviewing some english basics, next week's when we really get to learning. Mhm..." He tapped his finger on his chin.

"Yes Mr. Baumer ?"

He still looked puzzled, "I'm trying to find a place for you to sit..." His face lit up.

"I know! You can sit right there next to Nigel," He pointed a boy with short brown hair and green eyes.

Lila nodded and took her seat. Nigel looked fairly familar to her.

"Pssst!"

Lila looked around, Mr. Baumer was still talking and everyone was paying attention.

"Pssst! Next to you dumb-bell!"

Lila looked to her left and saw Nigel staring at her. She didn't really know what to say, so she said the most common thing.

"Hi ?"

Nigel smirked, "Well you didn't change much, got ALOT hotter!"

Lila was ready to smack him, "Excuse me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh common! How can you not recognize me ?"

Lila paused for a minute and looked at him carefully.

"Oh my god Iggy!"

He winked, "Got it babe!"

Lila rolled her eyes, "Just leave me alone, you're still such a pig..."

Iggy carefully eyed her, "That's not what you said last time you were here...And that's not what Rhonda said either, remember?"

The color from Lila's face fell, and she froze. He smirked at her again.

"Ha! She may not remember but I do."

"Wait!" Lila paused, "Rhonda doesn't know?"

Iggy shook his head, "Nope."

Lila sighed, but she didn't know if she should be relieved or not. Suddenly Iggy grabbed her arm.

"I know what you're thinking and you're not gonna tell her! Got it?"

Lila nodded, and tried to think positive, what Rhonda didn't know won't hurt her right?


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Heeey Guys (:

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:

-Reason I've been gone so long is I've been busy with end-of-the year exams and my laptop broke):

BUT ! I am Backk(: And I haven't forgotten about the story. Please keep reviewing and everything even though I won' update as fast I use too .


	6. Memories

Heeey Guys (:

Guess What! Its a new chapter !(: I finally got a new laptop so I will update more often(:

On with the story!

* * *

The clock was placed to the wall right next to Gerald so he could get a perfect view of the time.

8:03

Gerald had his plan all laid out in his head. In exactly 2 minutes he would ask to go to the bathroom. Once he got permission he would go up to the 2nd floor (since his first period was on the first floor) and enter the "broken" boys bathoom on the 2nd floor. Once there, well, it was pretty obvious. The seconds seemed longer and longer. Gerald waited impatiently, staring hard at the clock and the time. He was no longer listening to his teacher as he tapped his fingers along his desk just waiting.

8:04

Only one last minute. Gerald prepared himself to "go to the bathroom" and kept staring at clock. The last minute always seemed to be the longest.

8:05

Gerald's hand shot up into the hair, "Mrs. Torres! Can I please use the bathroom?"

The teacher's attention turned to Gerald and she gave him a soft smile, "Yes Gerald, just remember to take the hallpass,"

Gerald was already out the door half-way through his teacher's sentance. He eargerly ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor and entered the abandoned bathroom. He knew the drill, always go to the last stall and knock, if he got no reply, then wait 5 minutes. Gerald walked to the last stall and knocked, he stepped back and wait a few seconds. The stall door opened and out came an older looking boy. The boy was wearing an old-looking leather jacket and had cold green eyes. He was also wearing a beanie.

The older looking boy looked at Gerald and hugged him, "Ahh, Gerald my man ! Right on time!"

Gerald broke from the hug, "No time for small-talk Tiny, I need it now. I think Mrs. Torres is starting to get suspecious."

The boy by the name of Tiny nodded his head and started to dig in his pocket.

"You know Gerald...it's good to get an education,"

Gerald chuckled, "Ironic you saying that. You've been repeating Junior year for 2 years,"

Tiny laughed back, "Well, I'm just saying . I know your a good student but still, professional sports don't work out for everyone."

Gerald held his hand out, "...Yeah...well that's why your helping me."

Tiny handed a small paper bag to Gerald and Gerald put the bag into his jacket pocket.

"But remember Gerald...I wasn't the one to get you into this."

Gerald put his head down for a moment, "I know...but there helping me, and your the only one to give them to me."

Gerald was turning aound to leave the bathroom.

Tiny shouted after him, "Hey ! So...I never told you or any of my clients yet but, since I'm 18 my parents decided to sign me up for the army. So...I'm not gonna be around anymore."

Gerald froze and turned around, "Then what the hell am I suppose to do !"

"Relax man, I got it covered. I know a guy, he's pro at this and he'll be taking my spot. Doing the same deliveries and everything, just show up here normal time tomorrow, he's a good guy."

Gerald paused for a moment, "...ok..." Then Gerald slowly walked away from the bathroom and back to class. Still trying to cope with the reality of what he got himself into.

*_Flashback._

_Sophmore year was coming up and football try-outs were just around the corner. Everyday Gerald practiced his butt off with some of the older seniors he knew. They had been playing multiple games for about 4 hours, while doing some exercises to help. It was just Gerald and about 5 other guys. Three seniors, two juniors and him._

_"TIME OUT ! LETS TAKE A BREAK!" Shouted Greyson, he was one of the seniors._

_All the boys went to the bench and grabbed a drink of water. Gerald was tired, but he knew if he wanted to make the team he would have to pratice up. It was gonna be hard this year, it seems that everyone hit puberty and built more muscle, Gerald knew that he wasn't the top athelete anymore. Many other boys better then him, he knew he had to keep practicing._

_"Hey Greyson!" Tj asked, Tj was also a senior and one of Greyon's best friends._

_"Yeaah Tj?"_

_"...You got the stuff ? TJ asked._

_Greyson smacked himself on the forhead, "Aw man! I totally forget about those!" Greyson reached into his bag and pulled out a paper bag. Gerald thought it was food. Greyson then proceeded to take a few vials out of the bag, then he got a pastic bag from his sports bag and took out some new needles from the plastic bag. Gerald wasn't dumb, he knew what was going on. He spoke when Tj started passing needles to each person._

_"Hey man!" All the boys attention turned to Gerald._

_"Oh yeah, we need to give on to Gerald!" Greyson stated. Greyson then filled a needle a handed it to Gerald._

_Gerald just stared at the needle, "You guys...do that stuff?" Gerald was disappointed, he looked up to Greyson._

_"Yeah, but it helps alot, we started when we were about your age. Come on...it won't hurt,"_

_It was a moment of rush, before he knew it Gerald took the need and soon, it was inside him._

_Greyson and the others smiled, "Thats our boy," ._

*_End flashback_

Gerald sighed as he walked back to class, since that day forward, he used steriod. No one ever knew about Greyson and the other guys except him, it was like their little secret.

* * *

Lila feared every second that passed by. It was 2nd period, and it was about to be over in a few seconds. She took a deep breath and prayed that time would just stop for a moment. She feared going to 3rd period, she feared seeing _her_ again. What if she remembered? What happened to the baby ? Will she blame Lila ? This wasn't the way Lila wanted to start off. The bell rang and that was Lila's death call.

"Well...theres nothing to do now but pray she forgot..." Lila muttered to herself, and she walked to 3rd period going extra slow, hoping to kill some time.

She prayed for herself one last final time and walked through the door right when the tardy bell rang. The first thing she saw was the everyone was already seated in groups, and that the teacher probably knew of her because staring at the door was a short asian lady.

"There you are!" The lady exclaimed, and she rushed Lila to get to the front.

Lila nervously stood in front of the class, and scanned to room to find _her._

The teacher spoke, "Class, this is Lila Sawyer, she moved here from California and I want you all to make her feel welcomed. Lila, I'm your photography teacher . Mhm...I dont know where we can seat you..."

A hand shot in the air, "Over here ! We have a seat over here!"

Lila froze, it was _her ._ The voice, the face, it was her. And obviously she remembered Lila .

"Ah ! Thank you Rhonda! Lila, you can sit with Rhonda, Nadine and Helga." Ms. Hong then let the students free and the students went and did their own thing.

Lila just nodded, as she walked to 3 of her former close friends she gulped. She wondered what Rhonda would do first, smack her ? Punch her?

Lila prepared herself for the worse as Rhonda got up. The first thing Rhonda did...was hug her?

"Oh Lila ! Phoebe texted us during class and told us about you! I'm so glad to see you again!" Rhonda released her and smiled.

Lila quickly examined Rhonda. Rhonda didn't have that post-prenancy body. And she certainly didn't remember about the party incident. Lila smiled, but it wasn't because she was happy to see them, it was because of relief.

"Well common Lila! Sit with us!"

And wth that Lila took the seat next to Rhonda, which was across from Helga and vertical from Nadine. Lila noticed that Helga was starting to look alot more like her sister, her eyes were big and gorgeous. Also she looked in fit and in shape. Lila also noticed that Nadine had grown into her looks, her honey-blonde hair was no longer in pigtails but perfectly teased. And Nadine had a cute round face.

Helga looked at her, "Well Lila, good to have you back," Helga wasn't worried of Lila and Arnold anymore, that was only because she knew Lila had been in love with Iggy since 5th grade. And Arnold hasn't tried to go after her every since that.

"It's nice to be back Helga, I've missed you guys!"

Nadine smiled, "We've missed you too!" She was happy Lila was back. Nadine remembered how close they all were before Lila moved.

Rhonda lit up, "Oh my god ! You know what we should do ? Lila we should totally throw another party! Like that one we had before you moved! Remember !"

Lila flinched, than faked a smile, "How could I forget? It was amazing!"

That was a lie.

Rhonda kept talking, "I'm gonna plan it right when I get home! It'll be like a...Welcome back Lila party!"

Nadine and Helga nodded in agreement. While Lila just kept faking a smile, and going along with it. Hopefully history wouldn't repeat itself.

_*flashback_

_The lights were dim. A multi colored disco ball illuminated the big room. It was the summer before high school, and Rhonda was throwing an 'end of summer Costume party'. Rhonda's house was full. The music was playing loud and everyone was having fun. There were about 50 kids at the party.__ But the best part of the whole party? No parents or supervision. _

_Rhonda,and Lila were on the dance floor . Rhonda was dressed as Lady Gaga, Lila was dressed as Dorothy from the wizard of oz. Nadine was on the couch talking to Sid, Nadine as a greek goddess and Sid as a scarecrow. Phoebe as red riding hood and Gerald as a Laker player were trying to get Eugene's head out of the stair banisters. While, Arnold ( as a vampire), Harold (As a zombie), and Stinky (as the grim grim reaper) were getting their butts kicked at video games by Helga, who ironically was dressed as Super Girl._

_Rhonda and Lila were taking a break and went to the refreshment table, Rhonda then whispered into Lila's ear._

_"Ohh Lila, I think Iggy over there is checking you out,"_

_Lila nudged her, "Oh common, stop getting my hopes up, you know I like love him ! And well I dont know...he's been flirting with me lately so I think it's a sign,"_

_Rhonda shurgged, "Be careful...you know that rumors,"_

_Lila rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah...player...uses girls...womanizer...pervert...I heard it all," Lila than pulled out a bottle of alcohol from under the table. Rhonda jumped back a bit. _

_"Woah there Lila! Where did you get that?"_

_Lila just shrugged, "My dad's cabinet, I do it all the time, he won't noticed."_

_"Lila ! What do you mean you do it all the time ? You drink...?" Rhondas voice was in a hushed tone so no one could hear but them._

_Lila shrugged again, "Well, you know how I live by this high school chick right ? Julia ? She invited me to her sweet 16 and I guess...things happen. But DON"T tell anyone! It's a little secret."_

_Rhonda looked at her friend, appauled as Lila secretly started to pour some of the drink into a cup and prevent anyone from seeing, Lila paused and stared at her. _

_"Rhonda don't worry, I can handle my liqour,"_

_Rhonda took a deep breath, and watched as Lila filled her cup. "Hurry up, I don't want anyone else to see that," But it was too late. There was a tap on both their shoulders, the two girls quickly turned around as Lila tried to hide the bottle behind her._

_It was Iggy. He flashed them a suave smile, "Hey girls...whatcha doing?"_

_"Nothing!" Rhonda replied a little too fast, she made it obvious they were hiding something._

_Iggy looked at Lila's cup. "Girls, I'm not stupid...I know a good tequila when I see it. I want a little in on the action, but not here. Rhonda may you and Lila please accompany me upstairs with your bottle and a few cups?"_

_Before Rhonda could say anythng Lila spoke with a flirty smile, "We would love too Iggy,"_

_And as Iggy walked upstairs Lila grabbed Rhonda's wrist tightly and lead her upstairs too. No one seemed to notice. Lila was happy, this was better then she thought, she hated drinking alone. At first Lila was just gonna try and get Rhonda to drink with her, but now Iggy the man she practically wants to marry wants to drink with her. Lila couldn't help it, she was addicted to drinking, addicted to drinking with other people. She felt so alone when she did it by herself. When she did it with other people she felt like she was a person, an important person._

_The all went into a room, turned on the lights, and sat in the middle of the floor. Lila then poured tequila into cups and handed them to each person. Rhonda just stared at the cup in her hand._

_"Guy...I really should get back downstairs," She got up and started to leave but Lila quickly caught her wrist and whispered in her ear so Iggy couldn't hear._

_"Rhonda please...just stayed for a little bit..you don't have to drink. But it would mean alot if you stayed, you know I'm to scared to be here alone with Iggy, I don't wanna say anything stupid..." And Lila shot Rhonda the puppy-eye look._

_Rhonda sighed "Ok...I'll stay, but I won't drink !"_

_Lila smiled, she knew Rhonda would do anything for her friends, and she knew exactly how to get her to drink. _

_A few minutes after being in the room, the most that Lila and Iggy drank was a few sips. Lila wanted to get Rhonda to try it._

_"Rhonda! How about this? I'll just go fill your cup with some soda?"_

_Rhonda smiled, "Okay, thats alot better," _

_Lila grabbed Rhonda's cup and brought it to the kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was empty, Lila poured out a about 1/3 of Rhondas alcohol and left 2/3 of it in. Then she filled the rest of rhonda cup with coke. _

_Lila grabbed the cup and headed back upstairs. _

_"Here you go Rhonda, it's coke" and she handed the cup to Rhonda._

_"Finally! I'm so thristy!" and Rhonda took a big gulp. She flinched, "Lila, this taste kinda funny...but it's really good."_

_"Oh I mixed in some other sodas, you know me, always trying to be creative." Lila lied._

_Rhonda drank the whole thing in about 15 minutes, and you could tell she was starting to get tipsy. She wasn't the same. She slurred and was more loud and obnoxious. Iggy and Lila spent the time getting to know each other more._

_Iggy chuckled while Lila filled everyones cup with more tequila, Rhonda was to drunk to notice. _

_"Wow Lila, I'm surprised, you drunked your best friend, even though it's funny as hell. And you can handle your liquor." Iggy gave her a little clap._

_Lila blushed, "Well, I didn't know you could handle your liquor either. Rhonda will be fine, she need to loosen up," Lila scooted a little closer to Iggy, neither of then was one bit of drunk, and they drank the same amount as Rhonda._

_"Well, I'm one lucky guy" He smiled. Both of them ignoring Rhonda's drinking out of the bottle and annoying laughing._

_Lila battered her eye lashes "And why is that?"_

_"Because, I get to spend this time talking to one of the prettiest girls in school," _

_"Awww...Iggy...that's so sweet,"_

_He looked deep into her eyes, "Your sweet.." and he leaned in for a kiss._

_Lila felt like she was in heaven. Her lips on his was paradise for her. She wanted this for a long time and it was happening. She heard many rumors about him being a bad guy, but deep down she knew he wasn't, he was perfect. They both slowly opened their mouths and they were frenching. Lila had never been so happy in her life. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her breast. She quickly pushed Iggy off._

_"Iggy! What the hell was that!"_

_Iggy regained composure, "Common babe! You know you want it.." And he leaned in for another his but Lila moved away in time._

_"Iggy stop! I don't wanna do that type of stuff!"_

_He scoffed, "Oh yeah ? I bet Rhonda will! Rhone come here!"_

_And Lila watched as Rhonda, who was too drunk to even say her own name, crawled to Iggy and he forced himself on her._

_Lila was disgusted, and hurt. Because she really did liked Iggy alot, and he took advantage of her. And now he was using her best friend to get her jealous, Lila held back her tears and ran out of the room home. She knew Iggy would leave Rhonda alone as soon was Lila left, but boy was she wrong._

_The next morning Rhonda called. And Lila was covered in guilt as she listened to Rhonda._

_"You know Lila it's weird. I wake up in my bedroom on the floor about 15 minutes before the party's over, my dress felt awkward on me. I don't remember how I got there or what happened, and I had a MAJOR headache, it was almost like I had amnesia. And my room spelled like those air freshener crap! "_

_Lila was nervous, "Really?"_

_"Yeah! Totally weird!"_

_Lila knew what happened, Iggy probably got Rhonda more drunk, then raped her. Then when he was done he put her dress back on, took the bottle and cups, threw them away, then use air freshener to take off the alcohol smell._

_"And you know what else Lila?"_

_"What?_

_"I woke up and the first thing I did was throw up! My stomach felt so awful! I dont know...I think maybe I had way to much candy, you know how I am when I have candy.."_

_Lila immediatly froze and realized something. Iggy didn't have a condom._

_"Helllooo ? Lieeeee-luhhh? Ya there?" Rhonda's voice said on the phone._

_Lila snapped back to reality, "OH yeah I'm here! Listen, I got to go, I'll text you later!"_

_"Mhmk, bye"_

_Lila laid down on her bed and realized what just happened._

* * *

Well(: that's it! I hope you all like it! and I promise for more updates!


	7. Authors note again

Hey guys !

I know I haven't been updating in a LONG time, I've been thinking if I should continue or not. I thought that I should put up and few more chapters, see how it does and continue if it gets some feedback, and stop if it doesn't. But right now that's just an idea. It could go alot of ways. Another idea is just taking a break for awhile.

If you really want me to continue this story just lemme know. (:


	8. I Feel Pretty

Hey guys !

Well thanks to everyones AMAZING reviews I decided to continue.

Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it (:

I'm going to be updating as much as i can more often, but I'm going to be dividing my time between this story and my Total Drama Series story "Playing Pretend"

Anyways, on with the story ! It's kind of short but its better then nothing.

* * *

Third period felt like the longest period so far to Lila, but that could just be because she was nervous. Everything she did was fake. Everytime one of the girls told a joke, she fake laughed. Everytime one of the girls talked, she fake listened, and throughout the whole period, Lila faked the biggest smile she could. On the outside everything seem normal, but on the inside Lila was a mess. She wasn't one of those people that dealt with guilt very easily, but if California taught her one thing, it was how to be strong. Even though she felt paranoid, she kept playing along, acting as if life was perfect, when it was actually far from it.

Finally, the bell rang. Lila, Nadine, Rhonda and Helga got up.

Rhonda hook elbows with Lila, "Common, let's head to lunch. Everyone's gonna be happy to see you!"

And of course, all Lila could do was smile and nod.

The next 10 minutes were kind of a busy mess for Lila. She was currently sitting at the group's lunch table being bombarded with questions left and right. They all missed her, and they were all happy to have her back (even Helga! Since she knew that before middle school started Arnold dropped his little crush on her, but no one knows that). During the rest of lunch Lila didn't speak much, she was too deep in thought.

_Mhmm...Maybe I'm worrying over nothing...everything seems fine here _Lila silently thought to herself.

Maybe she really was being over paranoid. Everyone was happy. No one seem to know except for Iggy, and he defiantly didn't want to bring it up, he knew how much trouble he would get in. Lila took a deep breath, and she relaxed. She didn't see any more reason to worry. A great weight was lifted off her shoulders and all her worries were gone. Maybe she could just live a happy normal life here. And for the first time since arriving, Lila cracked a real smile.

But, she still knew to keep her guard up, just in case.

* * *

Phoebe sighed as she look around the table.

_Beautiful_ she thought.

They were all beautiful. Phoebe wouldn't admit outloud how envious she was.

Helga has lucious blonde hair and big brown eyes.

Nadine's smile was to die for.

Rhonda and Lila were always the pretty ones, ever since they were in elementary school.

Where was Phoebe? What was so great about her? Yeah she was smart, but where had that gotten her? It had gotten her used by those 5th graders back in the elementary days. Phoebe was weak. She had no confidence.

Where was the sweet Phoebe that never really cared about her looks?

_She left freshman year_ Phoebe thought again.

Phoebe remembered her first day of high school. Suddenly, she felt different. Everyone had grown so much. Everyone looked so different. Everyone had a bright smile. Everyone's laugh was louder then the year before. Everyone was pretty.

Phoebe wasn't pretty.

She knew she wasn't ugly, but she was no where compared to the other girls. Gerald had told her many times how "beautiful" she was, but she just couldn't believe it. She felt like the odd one out.

Phoebe watched the gang talk. She watched as Helga's hair bounced as she laughed. She saw Nadine's perfect smile plastered on her face. She observed how younger freshman boys looked at Rhonda and Lila.

No one looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe's hair didn't bounce.

Phoebe couldn't even crack a little smile. All she could do was stare at her half eaten lunch.

Phoebe got up, "Excuse, I have to go to the bathroom,"

Ok's were chorused among the group.

Phoebe walked towards the the girls bathroom in the english hall. She knew that most of the english classes had lunch right now, so they were almost empty around this time. She walked into the brightly lit plain room. She walked into the last stall and bent next to the toilet. She knew what she needed to do, all Phoebe could see were visions of Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, Helga and all the other "pretty" girls in her school. She wanted to be like them. She wanted the attention they get. She pushed herself more and more. Vomit successfully coming out of her mouth with every attempt. Five minutes later Phoebe flushed, washed up her face/hands, and preceded back to the table.

With every step back, Phoebe couldn't help but feel at least a little bit more "attractive". She hummed "I feel pretty" from West Side Story all the way back. Except, it just didn't sound right, not right at all.

* * *

Sorry if it was short ! Like I said, I'm trynna balance 2 stories (:


	9. Rhonda Wants a Gentlemen

Blaaah, I don't own Hey Arnold.

So, I reread over and decided to make this more organized. I would break up each part in a chapter and write a little bit about each character. Also, I'll be adding dates. Right now since school just started and everything it's about 3rd week September

* * *

Gerald

*3rd week September, the day after Lila came.

Gerald stood in the boy's bathroom waiting. Since Tiny wasn't around someone was taking his place, and apparently that new person didn't have a clue about time. The door to the bathroom opened and Gerald looked up.

"Oh my god…"

Gerald stood in shock with eyes and mouth wide open. Was this a dream?

Sid walked inside and looked straight at Gerald. He nervously laughed.

"Oh, um hey Gerald!"

Gerald was didn't say anything back.

Sid looked around, "Um, I forgot that thi-"

Gerald cut him off, "Tiny sent you huh?"

Sid slowly nodded his head, "Gerald, please don't te-"

Gerald cut him off again, "If I tell who am I gonna buy from?"

Sid and Gerald looked at each other. They both had the same look in their eyes. A mixture of shock and confusion.

"Sid, let's just made the sale and we can talk about this later."

Sid silently nodded and exchanged the steroids for the cash. Within a minute they both left the bathroom and headed their separate ways.

* * *

Rhonda

*3rd week September, the day after Lila came.

*2nd period

Rhonda sat at her desk doodling in her notebook. She didn't really bother to pay attention in her astronomy class. Contrary to belief, Rhonda wasn't stupid. Well, ok some subjects she wasn't so good at. Astronomy wasn't one of those subjects though. It was one of those things very easy for her to understand. Rhonda had a thing for stars, everything about them fascinated her. She loved the way they just stood in space, floating in the night. Her passion just helped her learn more efficiently in this class. Because of that, she understood things as soon as they were taught. Sometimes she would even look ahead at the curriculum. Overall, this class was pretty much a free period for her since she got done with her work so quickly.

The classroom was quiet. Rhonda looked around the room; she saw that everyone was still taking their quiz. Rhonda looked back down at her notebook and read over what she had been writing for the last 15 minutes.

_I love S.P, Mrs. Stinky Peterson, Stinky + Rhonda = Together Forever, I love Stinky, Mrs. Peterson, Me + You = Love _

Those various sayings filled her notebook pages. Rhonda sighed, she knew her parents would never approve of them being together. He wasn't up to her parents standards. Rhonda didn't care though, she liked him the way he was. But she knew her parents wouldn't understand, actually she knew probably no one would understand. Rhonda hasn't told anyone of her secret crush, not even Nadine! Her and Stinky seemed like an unlikely couple, they came from two completely different backgrounds and they've known each other since grade school. Wouldn't that be awkward? People would wonder why did she choose him?

One moment.

Rhonda chose him because of one event that happened back in fifth grade.

*_Flashback_

_Rhonda found herself sitting on the floor crying in the janitors closet of P.S 118 elementary school. She wasn't the type of girl the could handle embarassment. Then again, no girl doesn't take it lightly, but Rhonda was a whole other level. Right now the rest of her class was at recess. Recess would be over soon and Rhonda was dreading every minute that passed by. She didn't want to face her class. Rhonda heard footsteps coming and gasped, but before she had time to hide the door quickly opened._

_"Rhonda?"_

_Rhonda wiped up her tears and stood up facing the figure. "Hi Stinky..."_

_He looked at her with a confused look. "Willykers, wha'd ya doing in here?"_

_Rhonda looked around the janitors closet, she didn't want to answer the question. "I should be asking you the same thing"_

_"I was sent to get some more dodgeballs but I looked in the wrong closet"_

_"Oh...well, you should go look for those. Now goodbye Stinky." Rhonda rushed to push him out of the closet._

_Stinky wouldn't move. "Now waitta minute Miss. Rhonda. What was you doing in this closet?" He stared at her with clueless, innocent expression on his face._

_Rhonda sighed, obviously he wasn't leaving. She had to tell him. Plus, he would find out eventually._

_"Well...I was on the monkey bars and...I fell off and got dirt all over my new sweater! And now I look a mess and everyones gonna make fun of me! Wellington-Llyods NEVER look a mess. Especially me!"_

_She turned around and showed him the various dirt stains on her new gray sweater. As she did she continued to cry again, she waited for him to laugh at her. Stinky did laugh. Rhonda cried harder._

_"I know I look a mess, but you don't have to be so mean about it!" _

_Stinky stopped laughing, "Oh no Miss Rhonda! I ain't laughing at you! I'm laughing at your story."_

_Rhonda stopped crying and looked at him, "What?"_

_"Well, think abouts it. You is crying over a sweater. Can't ya wash it? And in my opinions, ya look fine. I mean, it's just a few dirt stains. We ALL have those"_

_Rhonda thought about what he said, "Um...I guess you're right"_

_Stinky nodded, "Plus, you look fine. I mean, ya's always do. You don't look a mess. And even if ya did, it wouldn't matter. I mean, ya don't make a big deal out of being a mess whens we play baseball or something. Ya's fine the way you are Rhonda."_

_Rhonda realized he was right. It was just a sweater. It can be washed. And she's been covered head-to-toe in mud before, why should she care now ? Just because it was a new sweater? Rhonda smiled a Stinky._

_"Yeah, you're right. Um, thanks I guess?"_

_Stinky smiled back, "No problem Miss. Rhonda! Now lets getta going, I thinks recess is almost over."_

_*end flashback_

Rhonda never forgot that day. Ever since that moment, Rhonda started noticing him more. She noticed how funny he was, and how he was a gentlemen to everyone. No matter how bad they treated him, he was still respectful. He really was a nice guy. Rhonda smiled to herself, just thinking about him made her happy.

_If only my parents could see him for who he is..._ She thought to herself.

Class wasn't over for another half-hour. Rhonda went back to filling her notebook page with various "Rhonda/Stinky" phrases until there was no more room and she had to start a new page.

* * *

Well, there you go ! I had SOOO much fun writting the Rhonda section! I love her and stinky ! Ever since I read an old fanfic about them I realized their personalities are meant for each other.

Next chapter will probably be about the Gang in english and working on their "what is" project.

R and R !


End file.
